Come Back To Me
by HPslashSPNLuver92
Summary: AU, OOC, SLASH, boys unrelated. "After the disaster that others called his life, Dean had to make his biggest mistake right, before he did the bigger one…" Inspired by Lisa/Dean scenes in "99 Problems" and "Swan Song". Rated M for safety. Sam/Dean


**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER: Every content, character, plot etc. that anyone is able to recognize as other's property is NOT mine. I have no intention to get into any trouble involving law and money.**

**ULTIMATE WARNING: So far most of my stories are turning out to be SLASH and MPREG. So they may contain mature, Male/Male Relationship and not so graphic sex scenes between two men. If you can't stand these or don't want to read them, please leave this story behind!**

**AU, OOC. Boys are unrelated.**

**Oneshot inspired by the meetings between Lisa and Dean in Season 5. Hope you'll like it! I tried not to write it word by word, not remembering the lines helped with that, but there might be some similarities with the scenes.**

**On to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Come Back To Me<em>

Lawrence hasn't changed much. The houses were the same, the people were friendly as always, and the manicured lawns still weren't that popular. In the outskirts of town was sitting a small house, blending in with the bigger ones. However, it was still picked out by a man, who was leaning against a black 1967 Chevy Impala parked a couple houses down by the road.

Dean couldn't believe he was back in Kansas, so close to the old house. He had so much bad memories from this place, most of them taunting and torturing him with a perfect life, before his mother, Mary had died. But amongst the bad memories, there was a good one: a teenage boy living just down the street. They had met accidentally in high school: Dean had been late from his lesson and turning a corner he had run into the boy full-front, knocking him down onto the floor and landing on top of him. When he had quickly lifted himself onto his elbows, not wanting to crush the poor person, his eyes had met wide, stunningly beautiful hazel-green irises. Dean's mind had shut down from the sight, but a few seconds later the bell had snapped him out of his awe. He'd hastily gotten up and helped the boy to his feet then they'd gathered the boy's books before Dean hurried away with a soft 'Sorry'.

After that incident they'd begun meeting more often. Or more like after meeting in the schoolyard at the end of the day. Dean then had followed the boy home, carrying the books for him and blushing at his clichéd move. But the boy had been blushing, as well, and had a shy smile the whole way to the house. That was when Dean had found out where the boy had lived. And now he was standing at the small gate, looking up at the little house.

He was hoping he would find him here, but he was scared that he would not recognize the boy, now a grown man. Taking a deep breath he opened the small wooden gate and stepped into the front yard. His words were floating around in his head; he had a lot of time to think about his speech. He had to do this before it's too late… After the disaster that others called his life, he had to make his biggest mistake right, before he did the bigger one…

Reaching the stairs, he quietly walked up onto the front porch and stepped to the entrance door. He just stood there, gathering his courage for the meeting. Finally he lifted his hand up and knocked on the door. Hiding his shaking hands in his pockets he took a step back, when he heard footsteps from inside the house. He felt fear creep up into his mind and he was about to bolt back to his car and drive away, not looking back, when the door opened up.

A tall, young man appeared on the doorstep, making Dean jump slightly. He gulped from nervousness and disappointment surrounded his heart at the sight of the stranger, but then his eyes landed on those stunning hazel-green eyes he had seen on that fateful day. The short, chestnut-brown locks had grown out, almost reaching the bulky shoulders and the boyish features transformed into a manly structure. The young man was wearing a checkered shirt and faded jeans, his feet hidden by trainers. Seeing the confusion in those hazel eyes, Dean spoke:

"Hey, Sam."

* * *

><p>When Sam opened the door, he hadn't expected a stranger on his front porch. He saw fear and disappointment fill the oddly familiar jade-green eyes, but it was quickly replaced with recognition, when their gazes met. Well, that was great, but Sam still didn't know who this man was. Then the guy spoke softly:<p>

"Hey, Sam."

Sam frowned in confusion: how did this man know his name? Then his eyes roamed over the guy: that sandy-blond hair, the jade-green eyes, the leather jacket… An older teenaged boy from high-school in the end of his sophomore year and the whole summer… He felt his memories escape in his mind with a click, accompanied by the hurt he buried years ago.

"Dean" he spoke grimly, recognizing the man now. "What are you doing here?" he saw the understanding dawn on Dean at his coldness.

"I…" the man started, clearing his throat. "I just wanted to see you…"

Sam frowned at the odd answer and the enormous amount of sadness in Dean's voice. He got a bad feeling about this.

"I broke up with Cassie."

Dean's exclamation surprised Sam. He remembered the day when he got that letter from Dean. After that wonderful summer, Dean had moved away with his father, but they had been writing letters to each other, keeping in touch. Then just after his high school graduation, he'd gotten a letter from the older boy that contained that Dean had found a girl and they had gotten together. Sam was too upset to answer and no more letters came from Dean again.

"What happened?" he asked confused and a bit worried.

"We weren't good for each other" Dean shrugged. "It was a long time ago, lasted two weeks." Sam was shocked now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the question slipped out of his mouth unexpectedly.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me" Dean explained sadly, "'cause you hadn't answered that letter." Sam looked away, feeling some guilt settle on his heart.

"Sam" Dean spoke firmly, making the young man face the determination emanating from him. "My life went downhill after that and I did some stupid things. Not trying to find you was one of them." Sam cringed inwardly at the bad feeling churning his gut slightly. Dean was going to do something stupid again. He knew it.

"But" the man continued, "I had some time to think, a few years, actually" Dean chuckled nervously and Sam couldn't help but smile slightly despite the wrongness of this whole situation. "I realized that I threw the greatest thing in my life away." The jade-green eyes were full of honesty, regret and something else that Sam was only hoping for to see in them.

"I always wanted to settle down, you know?" Dean carried on. "Fall in love, have kids, a house, white picket fence, the whole package… And when I imagined all this, the person by my side… was always you…" The man started to choke on his words, as his emotions ran haywire. Sam felt tears gather in his eyes, but he smiled at Dean, surprised, but glad to hear those words come out of the man's mouth. "When I had a terrible day, which occurred more than anyone can say is normal, I just thought about the life I desired with you next to me." Dean paused hesitantly and Sam waited patiently, seeing the struggle in the green eyes. "I… always thought about…" Dean spoke uncertainly, tears glinting in his eyes, "how much I love you…"

Sam's eyes widened from shock and his heart skipped a beat. Did Dean just say…? But catching the hope on the man's face, Sam knew it happened. Dean said he loves Sam! The young man wanted to pinch himself to see if this was another dream, however, he knew it was real. He knew it from the sorrow and regret in those expressive irises. Catching up with himself he spoke up:

"Me… Me, too." The disbelieving hope from Dean was heartbreaking. "I love you, too. Ever since that summer…" Sam trailed off uncertainly, blushing from his confession. Dean just gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry…" the man said quietly, but Sam cut him off shaking his head:

"No, it's okay" Sam opened the door further and stepped back. "Why don't you come in?"

"I can't" Dean declined reluctantly. Sam's smile slid off his face, worry filling him rapidly. "I want to and I would, but I can't."

"Why? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"It's hard to explain" Dean replied. "But you need to know something." Sam noticed the seriousness returning. "Whatever you hear or see for awhile, on TV, in newspapers or anywhere… Whatever goes wrong, you need to know that you and your family will be safe. I can assure you that nothing will come to harm you."

"What are you talking about?" Sam stepped closer again nervously. "What's going on?"

"It's gonna get bad" Dean answered. "But you don't have to worry about yourself. I make sure you'll be okay."

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asked fearfully.

"What I should've done for a long while" Dean whispered.

"Dean, please!" Sam pleaded, panic settling over his mind. "Just come in and let's talk about this! Just for a few minutes…"

"I can't" Dean took the young man's hand in his and Sam felt the shaking of the fingers. The young man couldn't speak, though, from the pressure of tears around his throat.

"Take care, Sammy" Dean breathed and squeezed Sam's hand then letting it go he turned around and walked out of the yard and down the street towards the car. He felt a bit lighter, because he could finally admit his feelings for Sam, but the weight of the goodbye and of what he was about to do, he was pulled back down again. He was almost at the car, when a hand grabbed his arm and turned him around. He was facing that pair of hazel eyes again.

"You can't tell me something this big then leave me again!" Sam spoke loudly over the rapping of raindrops. Dean hadn't even noticed that the rain started falling.

"Sam…" he breathed, but the young man cut him off:

"You can't!" Sam's cry was desperate, just like his hold on Dean's arm. The man knew that Sam realized what was at stake. Tears streamed down that dear face, mixing with the rain falling down on the two of them. Dean turned towards the young man fully and stepped closer. Suppressed sobs finally broke out of Sam when Dean tenderly caressed his cheek.

"I love you, Sam" Dean whispered. "Remember that! … And me…"

"Don't do it!" Sam whimpered. "I'm begging you…"

Dean gazed at those stunning irises like he wanted to engrave the sight into his mind. He wanted to see them again and he wanted to remember them forever. After a few seconds, though, he made a decision: he leaned in and pressed his lips to Sam's.

He felt Sam answer immediately, the young man's hands wandering up his chest and onto the side of his neck. Dean wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, pulling him closer, while his other hand combed through Sam's messy, wet locks. Their lips caressed each other slowly, wanting to remember the curves and softness forever.

"Dean?" came a deep voice from behind the man after a few seconds. "We need to go."

Dean slowly pulled away from Sam and gazed into the hazel eyes one last time.

"Goodbye, Sammy" he breathed to the distraught young man then let him go and stepped to the owner of the voice: a brown-haired man with a trench coat. After Dean nodded, the man lifted his hand up and tapped two fingers to Dean's forehead, who disappeared without a trace, just like the Impala from under the man's other hand.

Sam fell onto his knees, realizing that he may have lost the love of his life for good. Burying his face into his hands he began sobbing silently. After a few seconds a hand settled onto his head in comfort. As Sam looked up, eyes red and glinting, the man in the trench coat crouched down in front of him, his eerily light blue eyes gazing at the young man intently.

"I will do everything I can to bring Dean back unhurt to you" the man spoke calmly but firmly. "I promise." As Sam stared back into the blue eyes, he saw the shadow of wings out of the corner of his eyes, sprouting from the man's back. The young man nodded then finding himself alone, he broke down into loud sobbing. His body tilted to the side and Sam curled up on the ground, not acknowledging the ice-cold rain pouring down on him.

* * *

><p>Long days went by since Sam opened the door to find Dean Winchester, his first real crush on his doorstep. After Dean had disappeared with that man, Sam had been lying on the ground, crying his heart and misery out. It had been an hour later, when his sister, Madison had finally found him there and escorted him back into the house. Sam had been shaking hard from the cold water, but he'd just let her tend to and fuss over him. He'd been lying on the couch that night, tucked in thoroughly with two blankets, when his eyes had landed on the grandfather's clock in the living room. He'd quickly turned on the news and had been greeted by disasters and deaths around the whole world, but mostly in the USA. Surfing through the channels, he'd found one where the reporter had taken the trouble to list the names of the deceased. Sam had embraced his pillow terrified, just waiting for Dean's name to be said. That night it hadn't happened.<p>

The next days went by similarly. Sam noticed that almost every town was under siege by disasters, except Lawrence, Kansas, where he lived with Madison, Gainesville, Florida, where his parents and grandparents lived, and for some unknown reason, Sioux Falls, South Dakota. He had a cold from staying out in the rain for too long, so he stationed himself on the couch, watching the TV non-stop, searching for news channels. Then at the end of every day he returned to that one channel, where the names of the deceased victims were reported day by day. He never heard Dean's name amongst them.

Three weeks after Dean's visit, the TV was filled with the news of a stranger, who helped people in this terrible era of time. By nighttime they had a picture drawn by the witnesses' statements. The glass of water slid out of Sam's fingers and landed hard on the floor, shattering to pieces. The young man's jaw did the same from shock. The picture was a perfect portrait of Dean. But the witnesses claimed that he introduced himself as Michael. Some said he was an angel aiding the people on Earth.

A month and a couple of days after Dean's visit, Madison took pity of his brother and plucked the remote from the dozing young man's hand. Sam instantly startled back into consciousness and tried to grab for the remote, but Madison just ordered him back to sleep, promising to keep an eye on the news for Dean. That was the first time Sam slept through a whole night.

One and a half months after the visit, the news about deaths and disasters reduced to almost none. Sam was still watching out for any news of Dean, but the only thing that the reporter on the channel said was that the grass and the trees in Stull Cemetery, Kansas had died out. The oddness of the whole thing was that the phenomenon was only in the Cemetery, the fence of the place was like a borderline to it. Sam gulped in nervousness, since the cemetery was quite close to Lawrence. Now he just hoped that Dean wasn't there to witness whatever happened in that place.

One week after the news about Stull Cemetery, Sam was still surfing the channels on the TV. Hordes of newspapers were lying on the coffee table and on the floor around him and the couch. There were no unusual deaths and newly found bodies now, but he still hasn't found anything on Dean. Even that Michael guy with Dean's face had disappeared.

The news was just ending, when a soft knock came from the entrance door. Sam looked at the clock: it was almost midnight. Who could come to them in this late hour? Sam stood up and walked to the door confused. However, when he opened it and looked at the guest, he was rooted to his spot from shock.

"Hey, Sammy" Dean spoke, his voice hoarse. Sam couldn't say a word, because the relief took his breath away. Dean looked terrible: his skin was deathly pale, his cheeks sunken, jade-green eyes bloodshot and glinting, his clothes rumpled and torn here and there. Sam couldn't think up a more beautiful sight than the man now. "I… just thought…" Dean started hesitantly, "if you'd mind me crashing here… Just for a few days…" Sam heard the weariness in that hoarse voice.

"Of course" he replied with a small smile, tears gathering in his eyes. "Always…"

Dean visibly relaxed and stepped closer to Sam. The young man instantly wrapped his arms around the man, pulling the shaking body in tightly. Dean's hand wandered up and fisted Sam's shirt hard, and he buried his face into the crook of the other's neck. Sam felt cool liquid drip down his skin then he heard the almost inaudible sobs break out of the man with small jerks.

"Shshshh, it's alright" Sam whispered, kissing the greasy, blond tresses lovingly. "I'm here, you're here with me… Shshh… It's okay…"

When Sam looked up, he saw the man in the trench coat under a streetlamp. When their gazes locked, the man sent a smile to him then with a nod he turned around. During the movement Sam saw the outline of wings sprouting from the man's back, before he disappeared. Finally having the love of his life back in his arms, he knew that an angel was watching over them. Now he can give the broken man in his hold the life he desired and so rightfully deserved.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did I do? Please, Read and Review! I'm really curious.<strong>

**See you!**


End file.
